The reduction of emissions, in particular, greenhouse gas CO2 and air pollutants such as NOX, from combustion systems is very much in the fore-front of concern regarding earth's environment. During operation of conventional combustion systems, variable factors such as (but not limited to) dynamic load changes and rapid fuel heating value changes can be experienced by the combustion system. When high diluent-to-fuel ratios are used as a means for achieving low level emissions in combustion systems, variable factors such as dynamic changes in load and varying fuel heating values can produce undesirable effects of turbulence in a diffusion flame, production of emissions above a desired level and flameout. There is a need for improvements to efficiency and methodology for reducing such emissions in combustion systems (such as power plant combustion systems).